


Down The Wrong Rabbit Hole

by Gracetheauthor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Institutions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor
Summary: This is my first and only Creepypasta fanfic and I hope you like it.Alice is a young half Italian girl who has been abused, broken and thrown away, pushed past the edge of sanity. She has been rescued, mended and discovered a new purpose in life."This is madness, MY madness, and it seems like you've fallen down the wrong rabbit hole.Welcome to my Wonderland."----I wrote this 3-4 years ago, so don't judge me too harshly.





	1. Broken

The bell rang and I shivered as I looked out at the weather outside. It was storming like a raging bitch. No, scratch that. My abusive douche bag of a father. I zip up my thin hoodie with dread and walk out into the elements, shivering and soaked to the bone in just minutes. I was shivering so hard that I had to clench my jaw if I wanted to be able to see straight. My whole body was shaking violently. I finally reached home and fought with the rain and wind to open the door. I still had to struggle to shut it. My mom looked up from her magazine on the counter and I flinched, but she didn't say anything mean.

She just sighed and walked over, helping me with my bag and soaked hoodie. She motioned to the blazing fireplace and I obeyed happily. She might be a bitch, but even  _she_  understood what it's like to be outside whens it's like that. She hands me a cup of warm cider and the warmth returns to my body, bringing with it pins and needles everywhere that was frozen. I finish the cider and give the mug back to mom once I'm completely dry and go upstairs to the attic where my bedroom is. It's fairly big, considering we live in a large two story house.

A few hours later I hear my father's drunken, slurred shouts and tremble in fear. I hear his footsteps coming up and I huddle on my bed, shaking. He pulls me by the ankles to himself and I try to resist. He slapped me so hard that my cheek split, oozing blood. He did this almost every night. He began to take off my skinny jeans. I won't go into detail. I lay in a corner, my sobbing and shaking body the aftermath of what he has done to me.

I lay under my grey blanket, the soft fabric one of only two things that gave me comfort. The other one was a plush monochromatic clown doll with a cone shaped nose. I don't remember how, or when I got it or who gave it to me. But I've had it for three years. I take him wherever I go. I get up from the corner and walk into the bathroom like a broken china doll, using most of the hot water and shampoo and body wash. His visits always left me feeling filthy. I slipped into my boy shorts and soft black pajama pants, slipping a long sleeve over my head. I go back to huddle in the corner and see a bag of black and white striped candy, with a handwritten note.  
                                                               
_Don't cry doll, he isn't worth it. I got ya some candy to make you feel better, I know it's what keeps you sane. You should_ _laugh_ _more often, you have the prettiest broken smile._  
_~L.J_

                                _P.S, that monochromatic clown you have is one handsome fellow._

I laughed a little and cracked a small smile. I heard rustling and saw a note on my windowsill.        
     
                                             _There's that beautiful laugh! Keep smiling doll._  
_~L.J_


	2. Snapped

I got the black and white striped candies and a note almost every day that I got hit or raped by my father. I got them everyday for two months. They were the only lights in my dark days. I was whispering to my monochromatic clown in Italian when I felt an unfamiliar touch on my shoulder. I jumped and dove into a corner. When I looked up, my mouth dropped open. It was my monochromatic clown. He even had the feathers, black hair, and black and white cone nose. But wait. The doll was still in my hands. I looked at him carefully.

 _Are you L.J?_ I mouthed. I had not spoken since I was seven, right after my father raped me for the first time. It's been six years since then. I grinned as he sat on my bed and I stood up shyly. He patted the bed.

"Come sit, doll," I tilted my head.

 _You look like my clown,_ I held out my doll for him to see. I stepped closer and let him hold it.

"Where did you get it?"

I shrugged.

 _Do you know sign language?_ I mouthed. He shook his head. I pouted then grabbed a note book and a pen.

 _Why do you leave me candy and notes L.J?_ I wrote.

He grinned, showing pointy teeth, and I leaned in closer to look. He chuckled.

"Because you have a beautiful laugh and such a pretty smile, even if it is broken."

I shook my head.

 _No I don't. Nothing about me is beautiful,_ I protested. He scowled.

"That piece of shit you call father is despicable," He snarled. I tried to speak and my voice came out rough and scratchy from lack of use.

 _"I wish he were dead,"_ I rasped. L.J looked shocked.

"That's the first time you've ever spoken."

I grinned. We continued to talk and he sang Pop Goes the Weasel before he went home for the night. It was like that every night until a few weeks later. My father was eating the candies L.J gave me and burning the notes he had written. I snarled and attacked him, rage flowing through my body. But I was no match. But he pinned me and then he started to pull my pants down.

_That was it._

I snapped. I grabbed a nearby knife and cut his face, from his forehead to his jaw. He roared in pain and then big men in white came into the room and restrained me. I fought like an animal until I escaped, and dashed over to where my L.J doll lay under the table, hugging it tightly and crying. I felt one of the men in white pick me up and cradle me as I held onto my clown desperately. He made soothing noises in my ear and held me all the way to the asylum. He never tried to take my little L.J doll away, and snapped at the nurse who tried to take it when we arrived.

"Don't," He snapped. "It keeps her calm. It's probably the only reason why she hasn't gone feral on us."

The nurse nodded thoughtfully as I looked at her, my head upside down from where my head lay over the man's arms. I hugged L.J.Doll to my chest tightly and smiled at the nurse. Her face softened and she cupped my face, kissing my forehead. I looked at her with tears in my eyes as they took me to a padded white room.

"I just wanted to be left alone," I'm pretty sure I saw tears in her eyes as she realized that love was all I had needed. I probably wouldn't have snapped if I knew someone loved me.

 


	3. Escaping From Hell

I looked up as the nurse opened my cell door, L.J.Doll in her hands. I stood up immediately. I don't know why most people have problems standing up in a straight jacket. It's no different than standing up with your hands tied behind your back.

"Did you sleep well, Joker?" she asked. She nicknamed me Joker because of my love for the monochromatic clown doll.

Hey, it's all I had to remind me of L.J and his candy. I looked at her as she smiled and I gave her a pleading look, eyes flicking to my monochromatic clown. She smiled.

"After you shower."

I sigh and nod and she leads the way. I step into the shower cubicle and turn my back to her, waiting for her to unstrap the jacket. She does so and I sigh, stretching my arms out and hearing them pop. She usually lets me stretch and pop my joints. She turns around to give me privacy to undress. I strip quickly and step in, closing the curtain and turning the warm water on. My hair reaches my hips now and it's a real chore to keep it clean. I shower quickly and step out into the waiting towel she has ready for me.

We have a routine. She brushes and dries my hair with another towel, while I sit down and talk with my monochromatic clown. But I haven't spoken since the day I came here five years ago. I close my eyes in bliss as her gentle tugging relaxes me. She leaves to let me get dressed and I put on the grey long sleeve and fuzzy leggings. Then I notice the door is open. My heart pounds.

I tear off a piece of paper from a poster in the locker room and grab a pen that was lying around. I scribble a quick note, telling my nurse that I will be okay and not to worry about me. I hold my clown tightly as I make a run for it. The men in white shout after me and I laugh, for the first time in five years as I escape out the door.

I run into the woods, clutching my L.J.Doll to my chest as the branches and bushes tore at my grey clothes. The deeper into the woods I went, the darker it got and the safer I felt. I slowed down, knowing I wasn't being chased anymore. I decided to speak again, only this time in Italian. I spoke to my clown of how I missed his namesake, how I regretted not being able to say goodbye.

I was walking on the balls of my feet, the part of my foot that had the thickest callouses. It had the thickest because I had been walking like that ever since I got to the asylum, knowing that if I were to escape, the forest would be my only chance, and that I wouldn't last very long if I was a tenderfoot. I stopped walking when I heard footsteps that weren't mine. I decided to keep walking. If I was going to find L.J, I needed to walk for as long as possible.

I jumped and turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. There was a ghost girl who looked about my age. She had on clothes similar to mine.

"Did you escape and die in here?" I whispered. She nodded.

"You're going the wrong way," she said, her voice light.

"Oh. Which way?" She pointed north.

"Tis that way, dear friend." I smiled and showed her L.J Doll.

"I'm looking for him. Thank you." She smiled.

"You are most welcome, lass." She turned and floated away and I smiled before walking towards my destination.


	4. What Have We, here?

**Two Months Later...**

I walked carefully towards the edge of the forest and cautiously set my foot down on the pavement. The full moon was out, but I'm good at hiding with the shadows. Seeing a locked up thrift store I walked towards the back and picked the lock with a piece of metal I had found. A few second later the door opened with a soft snick. I crept in quietly and stood for a moment, letting my eyes adjust. I could see everything almost perfectly.

I saw a sign that said "restroom" and ran there silently. I turned the light on and immediately began to wash my face. I looked at my reflection, criticizing. My hair was matted, my body was absolutely filthy and smelled and my clothes were basically rags by now.

I looked down at the soft, monochrome clown in my hands and smiled. He never got dirty or ripped and none of his feathers or his hair ever came out. I had discovered his hair to be made of actual, soft, silky black human hair and I treated it like I treated my own. If his hair got dirty, I hand washed and dried it. I stripped my well worn clothes off and began hunting for better ones. I found a pair of soft black denim jeans, a black corset with gray lace and a leather jacket and took them to the bathroom. I washed my whole body with a wet paper towel and soap and then dried off, washing my hair in the sink.

I picked up my LJ, hair still dripping and walked out of the restroom, turning the light off and going in search of some shoes. I soon found some socks and knee high converse. I slipped them on and tied them up. I then grabbed clean clothes in styles and colors I liked and stuffed them into a small backpack, placing my LJ doll on top carefully. I spotted a small mask that matched my corset and slipped it on, then walked back out the way I came, locking the door behind me.

I walked back into the forest and continued north. After awhile, I heard footsteps that weren't mine. I turned and saw them. Two hooded figures that were obviously following me.

"Should we kill her?" says one.

"Nah. Let's see if she can evade us for more than a minute first," the second replied. I gave them a smirk and a salute and began running silently, my feet now knowing where to step to avoid noise. Two months in a forest can do that.

Five minutes later and they were no closer than when they first started. I laughed in delight.

My heart beat an erratic melody in my chest as I ran, and I was grateful that the backpack was light. No matter how hard they ran, they couldn't catch up to me. Until I tripped on a protruding tree root.

_A fucking tree root?_

That would be the way they caught and killed me? How nice. I got up onto one knee and turned around to face them, lifting my head. I didn't escape an asylum just to be killed before I found LJ. My spine was stiff as I faced them. They skidded to a stop in front of me and one of them pulled my mask off. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Dude, that's the escaped girl from the asylum!" the first voice said.

"I know. Hello, hello, what have we here?" the second, raspier voice said.  He tilted my chin and turned my cheek to the right, the moonlight illuminating the crude scars I had carved there myself. A jagged LJ made to look like lightning bolts.

"LJ? Now what does that mean to to you?" he mused. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it away from my face as I stood up to my full 5'8.

 _"Don't. Fucking. Touch me,"_ I snarled low in my throat. He suddenly swung at me, knife flashing in the moonlight as it headed towards my face, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Nice try, asshole," I twisted his wrist sharply and ran towards the looming mansion in the distance. It was my best bet. I couldn't care less if it was full of killers or poisonous spiders.


	5. Escapeé!

I flung the door wide open, laughing as the people in the house jumped. I laughed like a maniac, my would-be killers following me. I vaulted over the couch and leaned against the side of the TV for a moment, waving at the guy that was watching the news, then vaulted back over it as the two boys landed right next to me. I jumped onto the kitchen counter and grabbed the knives from the woodblock. I wiggled the last two knives teasingly and sang a rhyme that LJ used to sing.

 _"All around the the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel. The weasel thought twas all in good fun; pop! goes the weasel!"_ I threw the knives at them, pinning the one in a white hoodie to the wall and the other one wearing a mask with black stuff leaking from the holes of his mask to the door.

"Dude, she totally stole LJ's thing!" I heard someone say and froze from where I was on the kitchen counter, knives poised.

"Did you just say… _LJ?"_ I turned to the guy eating cheesecake and opened my backpack, pulling out my LJ Doll. "Does he look like this?" It was dead silent.

 _"Answer me! Where is LJ?!"_ My voice cracked and I jumped off of the counter, throwing the last two knives into the boys' hoodies. "Answer me _now_ or so help me I will _cut out your tongues!"_ I shouted. Then the TV caught my attention.

"It has been two months and asylum escapeé Alice Hatter has still not been found," The news woman said. "The authorities at St Jude's Asylum for the Mentally Impaired say that she was the most docile young woman you'd ever meet. They tell us that they do not believe she is dangerous, just unstable. They have let us borrow a recent photo of her and if you see her or have any information, please contact them at..."

She continued to blab on as they showed a picture of me dressed in a white uniform at last Christmas, holding my monochromatic clown doll. The people in the living room looked at me and I stuffed LJ back in there.

"See ya!" I chirped and dashed out. Only to be caught two hours later and brought to the mansion, with my arms handcuffed with black chains as I attempted to play the melody of Pop Goes The Weasel. Needless to say I had fun driving everyone batshit crazy.

"Will you _stop_ rattling those damn chains!" The guy I now knew as EJ shouted.

"Nope! Not until you tell me where LJ is!" I sang. The door opened and familiar laughter filled the room. I hung upside down on the arm of the couch that was closest to the door and smiled at the monochromatic clown.

"Hey babe," I drawled. "Long time no see, yea?"


	6. LJ's Alice

I stopped laughing when I saw her hanging upside down on the arm of the couch, smiling at me.

"Hey babe," she drawled. "Long time no see, yea?" I grinned.

"Too long. How's my little madhouse escapeé doing?" I strode forwards and placed my hands on her shoulders, then frowned when I could feel her bones. I scowled.

"Why are you so thin and why the hell are there chains around your wrists?" She furrowed her brow.

"They didn't feed me much at the asylum and I was traveling in the woods for two months, living off of what I could. And when these bumbling idiots saw a news report on me, I ran and led them on a wild chase for two hours before they caught me. Then they put these chains on me so I wouldn't run off."

She righted herself so that she was right side up. I sighed and broke the chains with my hands, then scooped her up for a hug.

"Don't you ever get yourself sent to another asylum ever again. D'ya hear me, sugarpop?" She laughed.

 "I hear ya."

"Five years is too long Alice," I murmured.

"I know. Especially when one of us is perfectly sane and living in a madhouse, while the other is psychotic and walks freely."

I chuckled at her words. She then broke free of my arms and walked over to Jeff, who, surprisingly, was pinned to the wall by knives in his hoodie. I laugh as Alice walks up to him and knees him in the balls, saying, "That's for taking my mask, asshole." She snatches a black mask with grey lace from his pocket and slips it on. It covers half of her face.

That's when I notice her clothing and I can't help but drool. Thank gods my mouth is closed. She's wearing a black corset that matches her mask, soft black jeans, knee high converse and a leather jacket. Oh, she's grown into such a beautiful woman. I remember back to when she was thirteen, on the last night that I saw her. She was broken and sad, but that had seemed to lessen ever since I came to her. I came back the next night to find her gone. I didn't know what had happened to her, until I went back home and saw the news on the TV

 

**Flashback**

_I woke up and went downstairs, plopping down next to Ben, who was watching the morning news. I wasn't paying attention, until one thing caught my eye._

_"Today, around five PM, Alice Hatter attacked her father when she saw him eating a bag of candy. According to her next door neighbor, Mr. Ivan Markov, he wasn't surprised. And switching to Tom, with Mr. Markov at the scene." The camera switched to two men standing outside of Alice's house. One was tall and pale skinned with black hair and tribal looking tattoos, while the other had a mic and was very obviously a reporter._

_"So why aren't you surprised that miss Alice attacked her father over a bag of candy?" the reporter asked._

_"Well," said Markov in a Russian accent. "She was skin and bones. Hell, just a few weeks ago when it was storming like a mother, I was watching out my window to make sure she got home safely. A few minutes later I saw her and her thin hoodie was plastered to her. I could count her ribs if I wanted to. That candy," he growled. "Is probably the only thing what kept her from dying. Poor angel," he shook his head sadly. Tom was about to ask another question when two men in white walked out of the door, one of them carrying Alice. The camera zoomed in on what she was holding to her chest. It was a clown doll with a black and white cone nose and monochrome colors._

_"LJ, LJ," her voice was rough and raspy. "Where is LJ? He promised to take me home tonight." She tried to get out of the nurse's arms and succeeded, running over to Markov. She clung to him._

_"Ivan! Ivan tell LJ I'll find him!" She cried. Ivan crouched down and held her close._

_"What does he look like Angel Moy?" She showed him the doll._

_"This. LJ looks exactly like this." She said._

_"Tell him please!" Ivan Markov nodded, hugging her again. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then willingly went back to the nurse and he cradled her once more._

_Before she was placed into the van however, she shouted, "He raped me! He raped me every chance he got! He hit me too!" Then she yelled directly at him._

_"You're a sick bastard, you rapist! I hope you rot in hell!"_

_They then placed her in the van and the female nurses kept hugging her and calming her down as they drove away._

**End** **Of** **Flashback**

That trash that had sired the beautiful treasure who was now hugging me again, was sent to prison almost immediately, for five years. He would be getting out in a few months. And if Alice wants to kill him, I'll help her.


	7. My Wonderland

The more I read, the angrier I got.

 _"God fucking dammit!_  If they won't take care of this disgusting piece of trash, then  _I will!"_  I snarled, ripping the newspaper to shreds.

"LJ," I called sweetly, dashing up to the room he lets me share with him. "Imma kill that fat bastard myself!"

I grabbed my iron claws and some clothes, going into the bathroom to change. I put on a white corset with blood red lace, a matching mask, white jeans with red mist patterns, and white knee-high boots with red laces. I cut the left side of my hair off to a short and soft, feathery cut, and dyed the uncut half with red streaks. I walked out of the bathroom, slipping my claws on. I grinned as LJ's mouth dropped open. I walked up to him, lifting his chin with a claw.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I purred, going downstairs.

 

**At the house**

I climbed up the wall, letting my claws make scratch marks as I went up. I popped my head over the window and sat on the sill, dragging the claws over the wood loudly. I grinned when the abusive rapist woke up with a start.

"Awww," I cooed. "Were you dreaming? That's too bad, because you're about to wake up and smell the blood." He glared at me, but I could smell his fear.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Your worst nightmare come to life," I purred. My gaze shifted to the woman, who was now also awake. "Still with the little whore I see."

I felt something inside me snap as I remembered my time here in my own personal hell and the time in the asylum. Time seemed to slow down and I was in front of him, holding him up by his neck as it bled from where my claws dug into his skin. I tilted my head and felt a burning sensation in my mouth. I touched my teeth with my tongue and grinned when I felt fangs.

"Now what should I do with these babies, hmmm?"

He whimpered and I gave an insane laugh, biting down on his collarbone so hard that I felt it snap. He screamed and I looked at him, grinning.

"So you get off by raping defenseless girls huh? Well, not anymore," I chirped and proceeded to rip his dick off slowly, relishing his screams of agony.

"No need for sound," I forced his mouth open with my claws, grabbing his tongue and pulling it out with my claws. I giggled as he choked on his own blood, letting him drop to the floor. I turned to the woman and held her by her throat, tilting my head.

"You're not half as bad as he is, but you die all the same," I broke her arms and legs, fingers and toes and tossed her into a corner like a broken doll.

"Hey, LJ," I purred. "You can join in on the show, now!" I grin as he appears in a puff of black smoke. He takes a look at what I've done and grins, walking over to me and placing his lips on my neck.

"You've done well, for a beginner. But, now, it's time for the finale."

I shiver as his breath blows across my neck.

"Aye," I chuckle, putting my arms around his neck. "You can have the woman. I get the male."

I don't know what's come over me, but I don't care. He gives an insane laugh and stalks over to the woman. I walk back over to the man and grab him by the throat, tossing him into the wall and giggling as I hear a sickening snap. He screams in agony and I flit over and rip out his vocal cords, tossing them onto the bed.

"You scream like a three year old," I mutter.

I study my claws, then crouch down and pull out an eyeball, throwing it at the wall and laughing as it splats onto it. I do the same to the other, then slice his stomach open, pulling out his intestines and tossing them away. I take out a blood red pouch and open it, pulling out a handful of rabbit shaped cakes wrapped in red and white wrappers. I tossed then into the hole in his body, and he was still alive somehow. I leaned down and whispered, "Looks like you fell down the wrong rabbit hole."

I took his blood and painted with it on the wall, drawing myself with rabbit cakes at my feet with my iron claws with the words,  _Welcome to my Wonderland_


	8. Deadly Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So. There will be some LJ and Alice action in this one ;) and hopefully you like it. Also, sorry for any misspellings and typos, and grammar errors.

Oh, god. She was sexy in that outfit, especially when she was torturing the asshole that hurt her. I turned my gaze to the woman. She was like a broken doll. I gave her a sharp toothed smile.

 _"All around the mulberry bush,"_ I sliced open her stomach.

 _"The monkey chased the weasel,"_ Ripped out her intestines.

 _"The monkey thought twas all in fun,"_ popped her eyes out of her sockets.

 _"Pop! Goes the weasel!"_   hung her on a nail by her neck.

"My favorite," pulled her vocal cords out and tossed them away."Song," I sang as I cut out her tongue.

"Don't you agree?" stuffed the cavity of her stomach with black and white striped candy and she twitched, mouth working to scream but no sound came out.

"Oh goody," clawed a chunk of her leg off.

"You're still," tore her left arm away from her body.

"Alive. More fun," broke her nose.

"For me, and more," dismembered her right leg.

"Pain for you," I was laughing the whole time. I finished with her, snapping her neck and enjoying the sight of her torn and broken body. I then turned to watch Alice finish up, appreciating the way she finished him by putting red and white wrapped rabbit cakes into the hole in his midsection. I came up behind her.

"You do a beautiful job with the blood, my dear. And I love your two phrases," I whispered huskily. She giggled.

"Actually, it's one phrase. Looks like you fell down the wrong rabbit hole; Welcome to my wonderland."

We took a minute to admire our work, then I teleported us back to the mansion. Everybody noticed and stared.

"Whoa," said Ben. "Who's the hot chick with red eyes and fangs?" I growled.

"Not yours and her name is Maddened Alice. She snapped and finally turned into a Creepypasta, hence her new look."

I gave all of the guys a death stare.

"And she's mine, so stay the fuck away."

I teleported to my room and pinned her to the wall with my body, staring into her eyes hungrily.

"You're mine Alice, like or not, I growled.

"Oh, I think I like it," She purred. "Just remember that I _don't_ share with _anyone."_

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her roughly. She tasted sweet, like red velvet cake. She moaned and deepened the kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist. I groaned and she broke the kiss, licking my neck and sucking on a sensitive spot, before biting me with her fangs. I felt her draw blood and I gave a deep rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wrote more but Wattpad glitched at the time and it got erased.


	9. The Sweetest Thing

I woke up in LJ's room and blushed as I recalled all of the things we had done to each other last night. I fondly brushed his hair out of his face and got up to get in the shower, bringing clean clothes with me. A few minutes later, I jumped when I felt strong arms wrap around my wet stomach. I turned to him, letting the water caress my back

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit. Go eat candy while you wait your turn."

He chuckled.

"You know, candy is the sweetest thing, but you taste sweeter," he said in a husky voice. I shivered.

"Is that so?" I leaned forwards and nibbled his collarbone. He growled and it was my turn to chuckle.

Thirty minutes later...

I leaned against the shower after he left, legs weak.

_Damn him and his sexy self._

I dried off and got dressed in a black corset with white lace, black pants with misty white patches, black and white striped knee high boots and a black leather jacket.

I tied a black choker around my neck, put in a white dragon wrap in my left ear and put on my black mascara and white eyeliner, glossing my lips with cupcake scented lip gloss. My claws were now a permanent part of me and I discovered that I could change my hair streaks by thinking of a color. Today they were black. Why? Because I didn't want the other guys to hit on me. I belonged to LJ. I strode downstairs, earning a few wolf whistles and stares from the other guys. Sally tugged on my pants. I smiled at her.

"What is it Sally?"

She smiled.

"You look pretty today."

I grinned and stroked her curly hair.

"You look gorgeous as always," I told her.

She giggled and ran off. I turned to see everyone blatantly staring at me. Even Slender. I blushed and ran into the kitchen, crashing into my boyfriend. I grinned at him as he lay on top of me.

"What is it with you and this position?" he whispered dirty things in my ear and I growled, starting to grind my pelvis against his. We were interrupted by the household perv shouting.

"LJ and Alice are getting it on in the kitchen!" In a flash both me and LJ were blurs going after him. I leaped over the couch like a cat, white claws catching in his shirt as I pounced. I flipped him over and held him by the neck while LJ stood by his head. We were interrupted when Jeff decided to comment.

"Talk about cat-fight. Alice pounced on Ben like a cat does a mouse," seeing my look he gave me a compliment. "Nice outfit. You L.J's kitty, now?" I purred and sat up straight, smiling with my fangs like a cat.

"Yes, I am."

Slender doesn't have a face, but I could tell he was smiling with his voice.

"Play nice now, kittykat." I purred in amusement while everyone else stared. I guess they had never heard him crack a joke.

 


	10. What The Fuck Did I Just Do?

I watched from the shadows as Alice talked and laughed with everyone. Even though I knew it was innocent, I still felt the urge to drag them all to my torture chamber and listen to them scream until my blood-lust was satisfied. I felt someone poke my ribs and snapped my head in their direction, giving them a death glare. Jeff geld his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, calm down clown."

"What do you want Smile-child?" I growled.

"I just thought you might want to know that Ben is currently trying to get into those skin tight jeans your girl is currently wearing," he said.

"What!" I hissed. "He is going to die in the most painful way I can think off!" I stormed over to where Alice was sitting on one of the tall chairs at the kitchen counter. From her body language, the gamer was being a perv. I punched Ben in the face, purring when I felt his blood on my hand.

"What the fuck, you emo clown?" He snarled.

"Stop trying to get into her pants, you sick fuck." I growled right back. Ben smirked.

"You mean like you did this morning and last night?"I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall to my right, stalking after him. I grabbed his throat again and lifted him, baring my teeth.

"Shut the fuck up before I tear your vocal cords out, and rip off you damned tongue!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you really do that in front of Alice? I mean, she hasn't even proven she's a Creepypasta. Those red eyes could just be because she has red contacts." I heard Alice snarl. She was suddenly beside me, baring her sharp, vampire fangs at him.

"Do _these_ look fake, you little fucker?"

"Ooh, glued on fangs, scary," Ben mocked. Alice sucker punched him in the gut and he was winded. But the little bastard actually had the nerve to insult her and I was about to tear his tongue out of his head when I felt Alice place her hand on my chest and I snapped at her, my anger getting the best of me.

"Goddammit, Alice, Just leave me alone!" I instantly regretted my words when my breath caught and my heart ached when she lifted her head, tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs to her room.

"Alice, wait!" I followed her and stood in front of her door. "Sugar-pop I didn't mean it, I was just stupid and jealous."

 A harsh, "Go away, damn you," was all I got in response. I groaned and leaned my back against her door, sliding down with a thump, my head in my hands.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I whispered.


	11. Mad Love

I rest my head against her door and think about how I can make it up to her. Then I brighten. She likes animals right? So I'll get her something special. I sigh once more and disappear in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing in something like Alice in Wonderland.

I strode towards the old, white cloth covered table and the mad tea party going on there. The man in the fedora stopped his insane laughter to look at me.

"Laughing Jack! You're back!"

I grin.

"Mad Hatter. I suppose I'm too early?" I ask.

"Oh, no," Hatter exclaims. "You're perfectly late!" The mouse and March Hare crack up. Hatter sobers for a moment when he sees my face. "What it is LJ?" I sigh.

"I found my own Alice but I upset her. I need something to make it up to her. She is like us," I wave a hand at the blood red clouds, blackened trees and ripped and bloodied clothes everyone wears. "And she likes rabbits and animals. Do you think you might have some sort of creature she might like?"

Hatter clapped his hands, causing his beloved Twisted Alice, a woman in a dark blue corset with blood red lace and dark blue jeans to jump and smash a booted foot onto the Hare's foot. March Hare swore and threw a salt shaker. Twisted Alice ducked and the shaker smashed into a blackened tree.

"I have just the thing. Cheshire Craze, bring the kittens please!" He called. A woman with white and purple striped hair and cat ears stepped out, holding a big basket of striped kittens. The black, red and white striped one caught my eye.

"Her. She's perfect. Do you need anything in return?"

Hatter shook his head.

"Nay. Just take her and go. I owed ye anyways."

I chuckle and cradle the kitten. Alice will have quite the surprise when the little thing changes form for the first time. I smiled goodbye to the Wonderland Creepypastas then returned home. I knocked on Alice's door softly. She opened the door a few minutes later, angry expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," I said as I held out the kitten.

"Oh, Jack," she cooed, anger melting away, taking the soft bundle of fur from me. "She's absolutely adorable."

"She has something special about her too," I grinned. "Scratch the bridge of her nose."

Alice did so and gasped in delight as the kitten gave a wide, fang toothed smile.

"How in the world did you find a Cheshire kitten?" I felt my heart warm.

"I had someone who owed me a favor."

Alice came over and kissed me soundly on the lips.

"I forgive you," She said.

"What are you going to name her?"

She thought for a moment.

"I'll name her Cheshyre. Call her Chess or Chessy for short."

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"I can't stand it when you're sad."

She leaned into me.

"Oh mon cher, jé te aimé, Jack.

I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Jé te aimé Alice."


	12. Cheshyre

"Chessy," I called, looking into the cupboard. She wasn't there. Damn, where could my evaporating little kitten be? I turned around when I heard a small voice say, "I'm right here, mama." It was a small, naked little girl with red and white streaks in her hair and matching stripes on her ears and tail.

"Chessy?" The naked little girl nodded. I picked her up and took my white and red rabbit print trench coat off and covered her with it, only to see her practically drowning in the fabric. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Don't run around naked in human form, Chess. Bad things could happen."

She nodded and rested her head in my neck, purring. I took her to my room and dressed her in a red and white striped tank top and matching jeans. She looked adorable. I framed her face with my hands.

"You're so fuckin cute!" I picked her up and settled her on my hip, going downstairs. Jeff looked at me in surprise.

"Hey M.A, when did you get a child?" I grinned.

"This morning."

"Slender isn't gonna like that," Jeff laughed.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Slender can kiss my ass," I replied. "This child is mine goddammit." I walked around and everyone kept saying how slender was going to be pissed.

My only response was, "Slender can suck it."

I was playing ninjas with Chessy in the living room when Slender walked in.

"Alice, what is that?" he pointed at Chess. I slapped his finger away as Chess cried out, "I'm a kit-kitty ninja girl!" I grinned.

"Yup. And she stays."

"No, Alice, you cannot keep the child." Slender growled.

"Slender, she is not a human!"

"I don't care. You cannot keep her!"

"Oh, suck it, Slender!"

"You cannot keep the child here!"

"Fuck you, Slender! Chessy, show him what you are." Chessy did as I said and a moment later, my red and white tabby kitten was twining around Slender's feet, purring. Slender's forehead crinkled. I grinned, knowing I had won. Slender sighed, picking Chessy up with a tendril to set her in his hands to stroke her.

"I see. Fine. You may keep her, Alice." I just laughed and strode into the kitchen to make more of my poisoned rabbit cakes for when I went killing tonight with L.J. Chessy was an invaluable little helper. Turns out, she's immune to poison so I promised she could have five mini cakes if she helped me wrap them.


	13. M.A Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost all the rest of the chapters are fluff.  
> which is a bit odd, cuz this is a story about killers and monsters.

I woke up to the sound of retching and crying. I looked at my clock. 2:29 am. I got up from bed and followed the sound to the bathroom where I found M.A throwing up. I walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. She gave me a grateful look before throwing up again.

Ten minutes later, her hair was damp from washing the vomit out of it and her teeth were brushed while I covered her with all of my blankets. I kissed her forehead.

"Relax Rabbit, I'll take care of you." 

She just nodded and closed her eyes. I went downstairs and grabbed a pan, some cloths and a bottle of water. I set it in my room then knocked softly on Slender's door. He opened it a minute later.

"What is it, Laughing Jack?"

"Alice is sick. Do you have a thermometer? Or medicine?"

"I might. What are her symptoms?" 

"Throwing up, shivering, hot forehead, dizziness, nausea, and a sore throat and her skin is more sensitive than usual."

"I believe she has the flu. Have Eyeless Jack examine her, just to be sure, as she is still somewhat human," He handed me a bottle of pills and a thermometer. 

I took them and got E.J.

"Yo, Eyeless. Wake up."

"What do you want, you monochromatic asshole?"

"Get up. M.A is sick and Slender told me to get you to examine her." He sat up.

"U'm awake. Let me get my stuff."

 Five minutes later, Eyeless was examining her gently.

"Yup, you've got the flu, honey. Stay hydrated and don't feel like you need to force yourself to throw up." 

He stroked her forehead and left. Seems like everyone has taken to my little rabbit. I gave her a couple pills and she smiled.

"I love you. I hate sickness."

 I chuckle as she swallows the pills.

"Get some rest, Rabbit."

"Don't tell me what to do, Clown." She teased, falling asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes.


	14. Go Choke on a Dick

I was downstairs eating some of my candy when I heard something shatter. It was followed by a familiar, scratchy voice, swearing at someone. I chuckle and go upstairs to the familiar black white door that now had a red and white rabbit on it. I opened it and ducked when a plate flew at me. It broke on the walk behind me. I peered into the room.

A pale, and very pissed off MAlice was standing up, her hand on a bedpost for support; swearing and yelling at a ticked off Jane.

"What the fuck is your problem, you vindictive little bitch?" MAlice yelled. Jane sneered at her.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that you exist."

"What the fuck does that mean? What did I ever fucking do to you?"

"Oh nothing, besides killing my victims."

"Well listen up you stupid whore, _mark your goddamned_ victims _before_ I get to them! Are you absolutely fucking _stupid?"_

Jane was about to reply when I stepped in and wrapped my arms around Alice. I glared at Jane.

"Get the fuck out of my room before I rip your heart out. Again," I snarled. Jane paled but sneered.

"Aww look. The clown has a girlfriend."

I growled, an ugly sound of pure hate. She walked quickly over to the door, but not before yelling at Alice.

"You're just another one of his toys! He'll drop you like a hot knife when he sees someone prettier!"

 _"OH, GO CHOKE ON A DICK, YOU VINDICTIVE WHORE!"_ Alice screamed. I chuckled and shut the door before putting her back in bed. She was paler than normal. I stroked her forehead. She relaxed and fell asleep and I smiled as Chessy jumped up onto the bed, curling up under her chin.

Three Days Later

I carried her downstairs, wrapped up in a soft, warm black blanket. I walked carefully just in case I jarred her and made her feel worse. I sat down on the love seat by the window, stroking her hair softly as she lay her head on my chest. She moaned when Ben shouted at his game. I covered her ears and swore at him.

"Ben, turn it down, goddammit, MA has a fucking headache and your yelling makes it worse."

He immediately turned it down. Everyone seems to have a soft spot for her. I can't say I blame them.

 


	15. Mini Killer

I watched her sleep, the moonlight cascading over her beautiful features. I caressed her cheek softly with one hand and placed the other on her belly. My eyes widened when I felt, or rather sensed a tiny heartbeat there. She will be so surprised when she finds out. I smile and lay back down beside her, burying my face in her soft hair. She mumbles softly in her sleep. It would seem irrational, wouldn't it? A heartless killer somehow falling in love, helping to create a mini version of himself. It's a true wonder.

I wake up the next morning well before she does and reach over with my long arms to grab my candy bag. I opened it quietly only to find most of the candy already eaten by Alice, her poisoned rabbit cakes in there instead. I sigh and eat one. After about two, I fall back asleep, still nestled in the downy comforter with her.

I wake up again and find the bed empty. She must have gotten up to eat or something. I walked downstairs, goosebumps rising on my arms a little at the feeling of cold floorboards. I found her in the kitchen, making baked cornflake chicken while eating spicy Cheetos. I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"It's what I want. Don't know why."

"Would you like to?"

"Sure." I placed a hand on her stomach. Her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked at me, tears in her rose red eyes.

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?" She placed a hand on her stomach and a few tears slipped. I pulled her up, licking away her tears with my striped tongue.

"Yes, Alice. A baby. A mini, psychopathic, blood thirsty little person who will no doubt be as beautiful as you."

__________________________________________________________

Sorry it's really short.

 


	16. Hey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this story hasn't been updated since I wrote that last chapter.

I honestly don't know if i will ever finish it. Maybe someday.


End file.
